The present invention relates generally to the field of semiconductor devices, and more particularly to stacked nanowire devices.
There is a growing demand in the electronics market for smaller devices. To satisfy the wants and needs of consumers, the individual components of integrated circuits must decrease in size. While integrated circuit manufacturers have been successful in exponentially decreasing the size of the components on the integrated circuit, design challenges have surfaced along the way.
Transistors are an integral element of the integrated circuit. Reducing the size of the transistor also reduces the size of the integrated circuit. However, as the transistor—and therefore the individual elements of the transistor—has decreased in size, problems have developed with voltage leaking across the gate region. To meet the needs of the electronic industry, integrated circuit designers must finds ways to minimize voltage leaks.